Notes on the Cuff
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Little secret notes. Warning: character's dead  canon . Тайные заметки. Предупреждение: смерть персонажа  канон .


Написано по заявке: Хотсон.

Секс с участием викторианского стаффа. Трость, перчатки, галстук, отстегивающиеся воротнички, жилет, часы на цепочке...

Не обязательно высокий рейтинг, но вещи желательно описать поподробнее.

Я решил делать эти записи, начав с последней страницы записной книжки. Подумал было, что куда легче было бы делать пометки на полях основных черновиков, но стоит лишь представить, что будет, если во время вычитки кто-нибудь из близких, или из добровольных помощников, или, хуже того, сам Холмс заглянет через плечо, накрыв меня с поличным. Не удастся скрыть от его зоркого ока, что я желал бы утаить часть написанного, остаётся лишь полагаться на его природное чувство такта, не позволяющее преступить границы чужой интимности.

С некоторых пор я стал замечать за собой странные приливы теплоты или таинственное щемление сердца, словно у старой дамы, глядящей на котёнка увлажнившимися от умиления глазами. Мне казалось, что я ещё не слишком стар для подобной сентиментальности, тем более, что мой сосед едва ли похож на пушистого котёнка. Скорее уж это опасный хищник, чёрная пантера, чьи умные глаза пронзают тьму ночи.

И всё-таки…

В этих заметках не будет особенной системы. Ряд разрозненных наблюдений, не более.

Сегодня было прохладно. Придя домой, Холмс в задумчивости стащил перчатку с руки зубами. Я наклонился, делая вид, что снимаю галоши. Замечательный повод для прилива крови к лицу.

Сидели в парке у пруда, Холмс глядел на лебедей, постукивал по губам гладким набалдашником трости. Потом я спросил его, не пора ли нам. Холмс ответил, что осталось ещё около получаса, поглядев на солнце. Потом вытащил из брючного кармана и показал мне в подтверждение часы. Я не смотрел на стрелки. Едва крышка откинулась с лёгким звоном, в глаза мне бросился выгравированный внутри нежный девический профиль. Но крышка захлопнулась вновь слишком быстро, чтобы я успел разобрать дарственную надпись. Прочему я отнёсся к неизвестной девушке с такой неприязнью? Почему я следил, как цепочка исчезает в кармане звено за звеном, струится, тогда как длинные пальцы Холмса ныряют в складки ткани, чтобы разместить часы поудобнее? Меня бросило в жар. Хорошо, что птицы отвлекли внимание Холмса.

Острые уголки воротничка ежедневно впиваются в кожу Холмса под подбородком, оставляя две маленьких красных отметины. А всё оттого, что когда он смотрит на меня, не то с укоризной, не то со скрытой болью, слегка наклоняет голову вперёд. Я слишком внимательно гляжу на эти два пятнышка по вечерам, если мой дорогой Холмс выходит вниз по-домашнему, в халате. Мне хочется… впрочем, эту мысль я пока боюсь доверить бумаге.

В клубе «Диоген» сегодня было особенно жарко натоплено. По небольшом прошествии времени Холмс принялся расстёгивать пиджак, а затем жилет, медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, благо окружающим там нет никакого дела до соблюдения прочими приличий, пока пусть даже самое нескромное поведение не нарушает их покоя. Мой взгляд опускался вслед за длинными пальцами, сражающимися с очередной костяной кругляшкой и тугой петлёй, пока брючная пуговица не глянула в ответ осуждающе двумя суровыми дырочками. Я пришёл в себя на балконе, куда Холмс вывел меня, озабоченный чрезмерной краснотой лица и затуманенным взглядом. Ослабляя галстук, он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к моему горлу. Эти прикосновения вот уже третий час горят на коже.

Лондонский туман оседает в его волосах и ресницах маленькими сверкающими каплями. Что мне за дело до его ресниц?

С утра он растрёпан, на щеке розовый след от подушки, тонкие запястья выглядывают из расстёгнутых рукавов. Запонки небрежно брошены на тумбочке, он часто смахивает их на пол, разыскивая трубку. Спросонья хвататься за трубку - что за дурная привычка! Вот о чём следовал бы думать, когда губы Холмса охватывали мундштук.

Сегодня я беседовал с коллегой, занимающимся нервными болезнями. Он сказал, что писательствовать полезно для нервов. Опишите ваши навязчивости, предложил он, и вы уже почти избавились от них. Опишите свои тайные желания, и они не так будут вас мучить. Опишите свои мечты, и вы либо осуществите их, либо они померкнут. Касательно же того, что грех замысленный есть грех свершённый, выяснилось, что коллега мой совершеннейший безбожник. Это становится слишком модным, и мне страшно подумать, на какую тропу толкают меня пагубные мысли.

Он перебирает пальцами кисть на подушке, обводит все эти пагоды и облака, извивающихся драконов и округлые бутоны хризантем. Мне хочется быть китайским шёлком под его пальцами.

Я возненавидел распускающийся куст шиповника, протянувший к его руке полураскрытые лепестки, как сотню жадных розовых языков. Я стал носить с собою нюхательные соли, как склонная к обморокам дама, чтобы вовремя привести себя в чувство и не допустить позорного неприличия. Когда Холмс заботливо кладёт прохладные пальцы на мой лоб, становится только хуже.

Сегодня он курил кальян, заложив ногу на ногу и покачивая турецкую туфлю на носке болтающейся в воздухе ноги. Кальян, несомненно, как и трубка, весьма вреден для здоровья.

Я уже писал про карманные часы, но в доме у нас есть и часы на каминной полке, и большие часы с боем. Холмс обожает возиться со всякой домашней техникой, а я обожаю наблюдать, как он поворачивает ключ, закручивая пружину, или тянет гирьки, обхватив их, как точны и аккуратны могут быть эти руки, согнувшие на моих глазах кочергу толщиной в палец.

Он осторожно ворошил золу, встав на колени перед камином. Искал улики. Я старался не смотреть на его спину. Да. Спину. Нет.

Я не могу записать всё то, что меня терзает.

Я сам себе выписал успокаивающий настой. Мята, валериана и немного опия.

Дурные привычки Холмса и меня приближают к могиле. Вчера, обронив шприц, он лежал, оперевшись на валик дивана, голова запрокинута, одна рука обнажена до локтя. Я слишком долго и слишком пристально разглядывал голубоватые вены, проступающие под кожей, я едва не припал к ним губами. Не есть ли это нервическая болезнь, одержимость, имеющая сходство с вампиризмом, желанием поглотить свою жертву, слиться с ней?

если нет другого выхода я запишузапишу это прямо здесь и гори оно я Мне хочется прикоснуться к нему. Руками, губами языком вдохнуть его запах меня жжёт изнутри. Я желаю егокак не елал ни одну женщину.сколько можно лгать себе и ему я буду молтс прощ и пусть имени божьему не место среди этого срама (зачёркнуто) (зачёркнуто)

Не дай вам Бог узнать, какие уродливые формы может принимать любовь, как она может быть безжалостна. Общение с преступными типами должно было предостеречь меня.

Глядя в окно на залитый солнцем пейзаж высокогорной Швейцарии, я ощутил в душе странную ясность и лёгкость. Здесь, в поднебесье, где дух дышит вольнее и всё пронизано красотой и совершенством, как в первые дни творения, душа моя очистилась. Настало время выбора, сказал я себе. В самый трудный час, в самую чёрную минуту опасности как может мой дорогой Холмс, чувствующий малейшую фальшь, доверять свою спину человеку, лгущему ему в глаза о природе своих чувств? Кроме того, я, откровенно говоря, лгу самому себе. Считая свою любовь к Холмсу порочной, не бросаю ли я тень на вполне закономерное чувство восторга, которое он во мне вызывает, и, более того, на самого великого человека?

Сегодня день моей казни.

Я помилован.

Я не боюсь суда земного.

Я не стану жечь этих записок, что есть плоть, кода сама душа вечная обречена адскому пламени? Надеюсь лишь, что милосердия божьего достанет позволить нам гореть на одном костре.

Госп

За ч

Перо рвануло бумагу, оставив две дыры, сходящиеся клином, в уголках которого собралась гармошкой желтоватая бумага.

…Доктор с ужасом глядел, как огонь пожирает дорогое имя, написанное на листе, потянулся к нему, обжигая пальцы, но только чёрные, едва алеющие по краям хлопья взвились в воздух.

Портному 21 ш. 43 п.

Книготорговцу 3 ш. 8 п.

Пожертвования 10 ф.

Прочее ?

Моран кар. 3 ф.

вторник 10-30 м-р Кэмпб.

Конец


End file.
